I love you
by Nicoletay33
Summary: Hinata is still in love with Naruto. And Kiba's finding it more and more difficult not to do anything about it. Will he express his feelings? Or will Hinata learn to open her eyes and find the one and only. ( Not really in tune with anime, but is set upon the time of Shippuden.)
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's POV (and until it says otherwise)

I kicked the dirt, as I sat mindlessly awaiting for the arrival of the rest of my team. We had planned to get something to eat together, but as the minutes passed I began to grow even more impatient. Akamaru bolted up at the sound of footsteps. I turned to see Hinata being followed by Shino. Well, finally! I was about to just ditch them. "Where were you guys?" I asked in disbelief. It was usually me showing up late. "Um..." Hinata blushed and looked away, obviously trying to hide something. I gave Shino a confused look and he explained," She was with Naruto." Naruto. Of course she was... It would explain the blush and stuttering. She only did that because of him. I felt the small pull of jealousy but quickly pushed it away, not wanting to make a fool out of myself.  
"Okay, well let's go. Akamaru and I've been waiting for hours." I began walking off. Akamaru followed giving me a bark, which meant ' We've only been here for five minutes.' But I ignored it; glad they couldn't understand him. Shino crossed his arms walking next to me with Hinata in the back. "Did you decide where we we're going?" He asked trying to make conversation. I shrugged," Any where but Ichiraku's." I hoped he couldn't hear the small stab of my words.  
" I see..." Shino said thoughtfully, which really got on my nerves. We ended up in some small bakery that I couldn't pronounce the name of. We took a window seat with Shino across from us and Hinata in the same booth as me. Her blush had died down, and she seemed a little more confident than before, which was no surprise. She was only like this with Shino and me. And honestly, even when we were alone; I was the only one she could really talk to freely without worrying constantly. "Oh, that looks good." She pointed to the menu at some type of decorated bread. I smiled," I don't think Akamaru would like it if I brought back bread as a meal." I had to drop him off real quick, because the store owner had said he was too big. Hinata hit me playfully," For me silly."  
"Hey, you eat whatever you want. Don't worry about the price, I got it." I let myself slide an arm around her shoulder. I could tell she was picking something as cheap as she could. Shino set his menu down," Then I'm ready." We all ordered and ate a pretty good sized meal. I just hoped my wallet could take it. Afterwards, I set the money on the table and was caught by the sleeve," What is it Shino?"  
"You didn't pay for mine." He said worriedly. And I smirked, patting him on the back." um... that was only for Hinata." Hinata bit her lip, feeling bad I guess.  
"Come on, I don't have any money." He insisted. Hinata gave me a pleading look. Well, I couldn't say no to that face. I pulled out a twenty and landed it on the table," Happy?" I asked him feeling my wallet float with emptiness. Great. I was using that for a birthday gift for Hinata. It was only a week away... "I'll pay you back." Hinata said seeing my expression. Pay me back?  
"No. I don't need the money. It's fine." I insisted leaving the store. I didn't want her to have to work just so she could pay me back. I was okay, as long as she was happy. I just wished I could be the one to make her happy.

So...should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba's POV (and until it says otherwise)

I kicked the dirt, as I sat mindlessly awaiting for the arrival of the rest of my team. We had planned to get something to eat together, but as the minutes passed I began to grow even more impatient. Akamaru bolted up at the sound of footsteps. I turned to see Hinata being followed by Shino. Well, finally! I was about to just ditch them. "Where were you guys?" I asked in disbelief. It was usually me showing up late. "Um..." Hinata blushed and looked away, obviously trying to hide something. I gave Shino a confused look and he explained," She was with Naruto." Naruto. Of course she was... It would explain the blush and stuttering. She only did that because of him. I felt the small pull of jealousy but quickly pushed it away, not wanting to make a fool out of myself.  
"Okay, well let's go. Akamaru and I've been waiting for hours." I began walking off. Akamaru followed giving me a bark, which meant ' We've only been here for five minutes.' But I ignored it; glad they couldn't understand him. Shino crossed his arms walking next to me with Hinata in the back. "Did you decide where we we're going?" He asked trying to make conversation. I shrugged," Any where but Ichiraku's." I hoped he couldn't hear the small stab of my words.  
" I see..." Shino said thoughtfully, which really got on my nerves. We ended up in some small bakery that I couldn't pronounce the name of. We took a window seat with Shino across from us and Hinata in the same booth as me. Her blush had died down, and she seemed a little more confident than before, which was no surprise. She was only like this with Shino and me. And honestly, even when we were alone; I was the only one she could really talk to freely without worrying constantly. "Oh, that looks good." She pointed to the menu at some type of decorated bread. I smiled," I don't think Akamaru would like it if I brought back bread as a meal." I had to drop him off real quick, because the store owner had said he was too big. Hinata hit me playfully," For me silly."  
"Hey, you eat whatever you want. Don't worry about the price, I got it." I let myself slide an arm around her shoulder. I could tell she was picking something as cheap as she could. Shino set his menu down," Then I'm ready." We all ordered and ate a pretty good sized meal. I just hoped my wallet could take it. Afterwards, I set the money on the table and was caught by the sleeve," What is it Shino?"  
"You didn't pay for mine." He said worriedly. And I smirked, patting him on the back." um... that was only for Hinata." Hinata bit her lip, feeling bad I guess.  
"Come on, I don't have any money." He insisted. Hinata gave me a pleading look. Well, I couldn't say no to that face. I pulled out a twenty and landed it on the table," Happy?" I asked him feeling my wallet float with emptiness. Great. I was using that for a birthday gift for Hinata. It was only a week away... "I'll pay you back." Hinata said seeing my expression. Pay me back?  
"No. I don't need the money. It's fine." I insisted leaving the store. I didn't want her to have to work just so she could pay me back. I was okay, as long as she was happy. I just wished I could be the one to make her happy.

So...should I continue?


End file.
